eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1140 (5 June 1995)
Synopsis Arthur enters the political arena, Dougan surprises Debbie, and Bianca and Alan still don't see eye to eye. Boring episode really, Arthur is chatting about the allotment committee, Michelle turns up and he mentions it, and she says it's a great idea, which seems to sway him to agree to do stand for election. He has to write a speech for hustings, so I bet that'll be a laugh. Debbie goes back to work after having a few days off sick. Nigel tells her that she doesn't have to go back to work if she doesn't want to, but she says she needs the money for Clare's computer. She reluctantly goes back, and the manager calls her into the office. The other worker there tries to eavesdrop and looks very suspicious about what's going on but the manager tells her that she hasn't closed the door properly. Debbie refuses to sit down to start with, but he insists. He says he wants to apologise again for the misunderstanding - and it was exactly that, and no more need be said about it. She says fine, and leaves. He tells her to sit down and he hasn't finished yet. She looks apprehensive. He tells her he discussed her with head office this morning and he has arranged a pay rise for her, and gives her a letter about it. She's pleased, though looks a bit confused. Nigel comes in at lunchtime and she tells him. The other woman there looks suspicious again, and I'm sure it's not going to be popular! Bianca is scrounging some cash for an evening out, she gets a fiver off her mum and Blossom and Carol tells her not to beg off David. She says she never begs, and gets a tenner off him. Carol tells her off for scrounging off Blossom who is an OAP and can't afford it. Bianca sulks a bit, and when Tiffany says she couldn't get any money at all off her father, they whinge a lot about not being able to go anywhere on 20 quid, and that wont even pay for the taxi home. Tiffany is mucking around with Alan's silly hat and sees which hotel it is. Bianca is oblivious. Tiffany says that they can still go out, and they just have to go somewhere where men will buy them drinks and they don't have to spend their own money. They wander off, hang around outside the Vic for a bit. Mark goes to his HIV counsellor, with Ruth, all very boring, but the counsellor brings up the subject of children. Mark is worried as Ruth evades questions. She says let's forget about it, we both know the situation about having children. Phil goes round to see Ian and Cindy, and while Cindy is out of the room he tells Ian that Ricky told him about Ian snooping around and he'd better watch out. Cindy and Phil chat happily and she invites him round whenever he likes, which naturally pisses Ian off even more. He whinges when Phil's gone and Cindy says he was being nice and we have to get on, he is family. David is passing as Bianca and Tiffany are hanging around and Tiffany says "hello David, yes a drink would be very acceptable thank you". He says OK, go on then, just one and buys them a drink. Ian and Cindy go out to the Vic that evening all dressed up - David comes in and Cindy immediately wants to leave. Tiffany and Bianca leave the Vic, and wander around a bit aimlessly (well Bianca is aimless, Tiffany is far too cunning for that). Amazingly enough(!) they end up at Alan's hotel. He asks them what they're doing, and Bianca says going in for a drink. They go into the lounge. Bianca isn't sure its a good idea, but Tiffany says men will buy them drinks, and miraculously, a couple of men appear and offer to buy drinks. They introduce themselves and Tiffany says her name is Fiona and this is Araminta, but call her Minty. Bianca scowls. They get a few drinks, and go to a table. One of the men is putting his hand on Bianca's leg, and she pushes it off, but Alan has seen this. A bit later (several drinks I presume) Bianca is laughing and a bit pissed, and she goes to find the toilet. Alan sees her get up and intercepts her, saying she's had enough to drink and she should go home. Bianca loudly argues, trying to embarrass Alan in front of the manager who's looking over from reception. Alan tells her to go home, Tiffany comes over and says that they're fine, and Bianca then says very loudly, stop hassling the hotel guests. The manager comes over and asks Alan if there is a problem, Alan says, no, it's OK, they're just leaving us. Bianca says he can't throw guests out, and Alan says to the manager, they're not guests, they're just a couple of cheap tarts. (hohoho) Credits Main cast *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Howard Antony as Alan *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Susan Tully as Michelle *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Michael Nicholson as Tim *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Carol Walker as Maddy *Stephen Gray as Duncan *Vernon Thompson as Hotel Manager *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Devon Anderson as Billy *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *Jon Peyton Price as Martin Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes